Tidak Perlu Berlebihan
by Patto-san
Summary: Agar tidak dikucilkan dari pergaulan, Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat menutupi hubungan mereka dari masyarakat umum. Namun usaha mereka yang berlebihan justru membuat hubungan mereka sendiri renggang.


Title : Tidak Perlu Berlebihan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : nico ina

TIDAK PERLU BERLEBIHAN

Sasuke mengendap-endap di sepanjang selasar rumah sakit, seperti khawatir akan terlihat oleh orang lain. Padahal, saat itu hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Tiba di depan sebuah pintu, dengan hati-hati Sasuke membukanya. Ia melongok ke dalam. Wajahnya yang semula serius berubah menjadi ceria saat melihat seseorang yang memang ingin dibesuknya. Padahal, orang yang akan dijenguknya itu sedang duduk di ranjang dengan sekujur tubuh dibalut perban!

"Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke, melompat ke orang tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"WADAAAAW!" teriak pasien malang itu, kesakitan.

Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulut pasien tersebut. Khawatir teriakannya akan memancing kedatangan orang-orang, membuat mereka tak bisa berduaan lagi.

"Dobe, aku rindu sekali padamu," bisik Sasuke di telinga si pasien.

Si pasien melirik tajam pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak, buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dari mulut pasien itu.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Teme!" sergah si pasien.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu pasien tersebut, "baiklah, Naruto-kun. Aku minta maaf."

Pasien tersebut—Naruto si rambut pirang—tersenyum lebar sekali hingga 'melenyapkan' mata birunya yang menjadi favorit Sasuke. Ia mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Ini juga yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya.

"Aku minta maaf," ulang Sasuke.

"'Kan sudah tadi?" Naruto bingung dengan tampang bodohnya yang khas.

"Aku minta maaf karena membiarkanmu dihajar oleh cewek-cewek itu. Kalau aku membantumu, aku khawatir hubungan kita bisa terbongkar…."

"Oh, itu…. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok," balas Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Saat Naruto merebahkan diri, ia ikut berbaring di sebelahnya, di atas ranjang yang terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua. Memandang langit-langit kamar dalam keheningan yang hanya sesaat.

"Menurutmu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita membuka diri saja? Maksudku, kita akui saja pada mereka bahwa kita…." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Punya hubungan khusus?" potong Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "ternyata kamu pintar juga ya, Dobe? Kata-katamu terdengar sangat... berpendidikan. Hubungan khusus… padahal aku baru mau bilang pacaran."

Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya muncul lagi. Ia tak begitu mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Ia tak menanggapi gurauan Sasuke.

"Kamu ini bagaimana, sih? 'Kan kamu yang minta agar hubungan kita dirahasiakan?" sergah Naruto.

Sasuke nyaris tergelak. Untung saja tidak jadi. Sebab, Naruto tampak sangat serius.

"Soalnya, aku kasihan padamu. Kalau orang-orang terus salah paham begini, kamu juga yang jadi korban," balas Sasuke.

"Kalau mereka tahu bahwa kita pacaran, mereka tidak akan terganggu dengan kecelakaan kecil itu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sengaja menciummu karena punggungku disenggol dari belakang waktu aku sedang pura-pura mengamatimu."

"Ya, akibatnya, cewek-cewek itu marah dan menghajarmu sampai babak belur begini. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa aku belum punya pacar dan berharap mendapatkan ciuman yang sama dariku. Mereka juga hanya tahu bahwa kita kurang cocok satu sama lain, jadi setiap kesalahanmu terhadapku akan mengundang reaksi keras dari mereka."

Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya muncul sekali lagi. Sasuke terpaksa mengulangi dalam bahasa yang lebih sederhana.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau sandiwara ini kita hentikan saja? Kita berhenti berpura-pura saling tidak menyukai. Kita akui saja, bahwa kita…."

"Pacaran?" sambung Naruto, akhirnya memilih kata yang 'kurang berpendidikan'.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Berharap Naruto menyetujuinya.

Tapi Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat, "jangan. Kalau kita ketahuan pacaran, bisa-bisa kita dikucilkan oleh ninja-ninja lain!"

Naruto duduk, Sasuke mengikutinya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan, saling menatap dengan serius.

"Kalau kita dikucilkan, semuanya akan sia-sia. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Hokage dan kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Bayangkan jika Kakashi-sensei merasa jijik pada kita dan menolak melatih kita lagi? Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Dia pasti meminta agar tidak ditempatkan dalam tim yang sama dengan kita," lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi…" Sasuke agak kecewa, "kita biarkan saja seperti ini?"

"Ya. Bahkan, kalau perlu kita menutupinya dengan berpura-pura lagi. Kamu pura-pura saja akrab dengan cewek-cewek penggemarmu. Sedangkan aku bertingkah seperti biasa. Supaya mereka tidak curiga."

"Entahlah, Naruto. Kelihatannya usulmu tidak begitu bagus."

"Kita coba saja. Oke? Kita bisa berpura-pura tidak akur demi menutupi hubungan kita selama enam bulan ini. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi?"

Sasuke menyerah juga dan mengangguk pelan. Naruto menepuk bahunya dengan penuh semangat.

"Nah, begitu, dong!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak yakin bahwa rencana mereka akan berjalan lancar.***

Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kehidupannya sudah berjalan normal lagi. Seperti biasa, dia selalu ceria dan riang gembira serta bertingkah yang aneh-aneh untuk menarik perhatian.

Namun Sasuke tidak demikian. Ia merasa sulit sekali mengakrabkan diri dengan cewek-cewek yang minta diajak kencan.

Maka, yang Sasuke lakukan hanya berpura-pura tidak akur dengan Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sampai harus berteriak keras guna mendiamkan pertengkaran mereka.

Namun, Sasuke masih dapat menahan kepura-puraan itu. Sebab, setiap malam, secara bergiliran mereka saling mendatangi rumah masing-masing. Lalu menginap di sana. Pagi-pagi sekali, saat jalanan masih sepi, sang tamu segera kembali ke rumahnya agar rahasia mereka tetap terjaga.

Pada saat sedang bersama itulah, mereka akan melakukan berbagai aktivitas bersama. Mulai dari main game, makan bersama hingga latihan bersama. Jika sudah kelelahan, mereka akan jatuh tertidur di mana saja. Namun satu yang pasti : mereka selalu bersama.

Tapi Sasuke tidak puas dengan itu. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura. Ia ingin agar semua orang tahu, Naruto adalah miliknya yang paling berharga!

Kegusaran Sasuke semakin bertambah kala melihat seorang gadis bernama Hinata mendekati Naruto. Gadis pemalu tapi gigih itu sanggup membuat Sasuke uring-uringan setiap kali ia muncul. Membuat Sasuke ingin mengurung Naruto di kerangkeng saja agar Naruto tak perlu melayani perhatian gadis itu.

Namun yang lebih parah lagi di mata Sasuke adalah penghayatan Naruto akan sandiwara mereka yang berlebihan. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto sudah kelewat batas dengan bersikap kegirangan setiap kali Hinata memberikan perhatiannya.

"Lihat, Sasuke. Hinata-chan membuatkan aku onigiri yang bentuknya mirip denganku! Ayo, kita makan bersama!" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan nasi kepal yang dihias hingga mirip dengan wajahnya itu. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar Naruto yang berantakan.

"Tidak. Kamu makan saja sendiri," tolak Sasuke, tidak menyembunyikan kecemburuannya. Berharap Naruto dapat membacanya.

"Oh. Padahal aku sudah menyimpannya agar kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama. Oke, kalau begitu aku makan sendiri saja," balas Naruto, lalu menggigit onigiri yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta itu.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Apa? Naruto tidak mengerti juga bahwa ia sedang cemburu? Apa Naruto benar-benar sebodoh itu?

Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan kecemburuan yang berapi-api. Naruto akhirnya menaruh perhatian pada Sasuke juga karena heran dengan tingkah si baju biru itu.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" seru Naruto, lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Pulang. Ada yang mau kukerjakan di rumahku," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia menangkap pinggang Sasuke hingga mereka jatuh bersama di atas tatami.

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak , sebelum kamu mengatakan apa yang membuatmu mau pulang secepat ini."

"Aku bilang ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, membuka jendela, lalu melompat ke luar (maklum, ninja… jadi pulang lewat jendela).

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Naruto, Sasuke masih sempat menoleh untuk melihat Naruto. Jebolan akademi dengan nilai paling rendah itu ternyata hanya terpaku di balik jendela rumahnya. Naruto tampak bingung dan sedih melihat kepergian mendadak Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "huh, kenapa dia diam saja di situ? Ayo, kejar aku. Aku 'kan belum jauh."

Naruto akhirnya menutup jendela kamarnya, melenyapkan tubuhnya dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. Apa benar si bodoh itu menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya?

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Berbalik dan pulang dengan kesal.***

Esoknya, Naruto dibuat heran dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa : Sasuke tebar pesona!

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat menunggu Kakashi, Sasuke bercerita dengan Sakura. Akrab sekali. Sesekali Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura, membuat gadis berambut pink itu bersemu.

Lalu, saat siang menjelang sore, giliran Ino yang jadi sasaran tebar pesona Sasuke. Naruto melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana Sasuke meraih ujung rambut pirang Ino, lalu menciumnya! Mirip gaya playboy di film-film.

Malamnya, Sasuke tampak makan malam dengan Tenten. Memang sih, Neji dan Lee juga ikut makan bersama mereka. Tapi dua sahabat itu pulang duluan, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten berduaan saja. Tenten yang tadinya menganggap Sasuke hanya sebagai adik kelas, bisa saja akan berubah pikiran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tebar pesona itu.

Naruto tak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke bisa berbuat seaneh itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara dengannya saja, esok harinya. Daripada penasaran….***

Esoknya, Naruto tak sempat menemukan Sasuke untuk berbicara dengannya. Sebab, Sasuke-lah yang menemukan mereka. Tepatnya, keributan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke!

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat seorang diri menunggu Kakashi di tempat biasa, Naruto didatangi oleh segerombol cewek yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik : Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Wajah mereka kencang, membuat Naruto agak gentar.

"Naruto, Sasuke sudah datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya belum. Ada apa ya, sampai kalian semua ke sini?"

"Untuk minta penjelasan dari Sasuke," jawab Ino.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Soal siapa di antara kami bertiga yang dia jadikan pacar," tukas Tenten yang telah kehilangan ketenangannya karena pesona Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke menjanjikan cinta pada semua cewek ini? Jangan-jangan kepalanya habis terantuk tiang listrik sampai bisa berbuat segila ini.

Naruto memutar otak, mencoba menebak, di mana Sasuke saat ini. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada cewek-cewek yang sedang marah di depannya itu.

"Kalian sudah ke rumahnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah!" jawab ketiga ninja di depannya, serempak.

"Coba kalian cari ke rumah Kakashi-sensei. Jangan-jangan dia ada di sana," dusta Naruto, lalu kabur secepat kilat dari pandangan Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Naruto berlari menuju satu arah pasti. Di belakangnya, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mengejar. Ia berpapasan dengan Kakashi di sebuah lokasi, namun hal itu tak membuatnya berhenti berlari.

"Naruto! Mau ke mana?" seru Kakashi, menghentikan sejenak langkahnya yang santai.

"Mencari Sasuke!" jawab Naruto.

Kakashi keheranan. Namun ia tidak bisa terus-terusan begitu. Sebab, ia harus menghadapi masalah besar : serbuan para ninja!

"Kakashi-sensei! Apa Anda melihat Sasuke?" seru Ino.

Kakashi menoleh dan melihat tiga cewek remaja yang menerjangnya demi menemukan pangeran kesayangan mereka. Kakashi tak sempat menghindar dan….

Naruto menoleh karena mendengar suara hantaman keras. Kakashi-sensei tumbang di jalanan karena diserbu oleh ketiga genin itu!

"Maaf, Sensei," kata Naruto, melanjutkan pelariannya. Ia menuju satu tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat persembunyian Sasuke.***

Saat Naruto tiba di rumahnya, seperti biasa, rumah itu tampak lengang. Namun Naruto tak percaya sepenuhnya pada penglihatannya. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti ada di sebuah titik di rumahnya.

Benar saja. Naruto menemukan Sasuke di dalam kamar. Jenius jebolan terbaik akademi Konoha itu tampak tegang dan gelisah.

"Jangan khawatir, kamu aman di sini. Mereka tidak akan mencarimu ke sini," kata Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang ada di otakmu sampai kamu berbuat seaneh dan segila itu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke justru menatap Naruto, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, "kamu tidak cemburu?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Aku sudah capek-capek tebar pesona, tapi kamu malah tidak mengerti tujuanku?"

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

Sasuke mendadak lemas. Berarti semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia?

"Aku… aku sebenarnya tidak suka jika kamu terlalu dekat dengan Hinata. Kamu kelihatannya terlalu bersemangat dengan sandiwara kita."

"Bersemangat? Bagiku biasa saja. Sebagai anak yang hidup sendirian, kalau diberi makanan enak pasti aku akan sangat senang. 'Kan aku juga sudah memintamu untuk meladeni para penggemarmu agar mereka tidak curiga dengan hubungan kita."

"Oh. Makanya, aku sengaja tebar pesona, supaya kamu cemburu dan tidak lagi terlalu dekat dengan Hinata…." sahut Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke agak lama. Kemudian, tawanya pecah!

"Hahahaha! Sasuke, selama ini aku pikir kamu itu jenius. Tapi ternyata kamu bisa lebih bodoh daripada aku! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena apa yang Naruto katakan adalah benar adanya.

Tawa Naruto akhirnya reda. Ia mengangkat dagu Sasuke, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap mata Sasuke.

"Oke, begini saja. Aku janji, mulai sekarang akan menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Tapi, kamu juga tidak perlu bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu, ya. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan kelingking tanda mengajak berdamai.

"Oke," jawab Sasuke lesu, menyambut kelingking Naruto.

"Ayo, semangat dong, Teme!" seru Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak. Ia berkata pada Naruto, "satu masalah sudah selesai. Tapi bagaimana dengan cewek-cewek itu? Mereka pasti marah besar kalau aku menjauhi mereka."

Naruto juga jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia menepuk kepala dan berkata, "lupakan itu. Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menjawab, "kurasa, aku sudah membuatnya marah pada kita berdua."

Sasuke masih keheranan.

Di tempat lain, Kakashi, dengan penampilan compang-camping akibat diserang tiga genin, berteriak dengan wajah marah, "Naruto! Sasuke! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?"


End file.
